We are requesting funds to purchase a Bruker AM 360 spectrometer to continue and expand on our current research efforts: metabolism in perfused liver, ion transport in E. coli and kidney tubules, and glycolysis and amino acid synthesis in brain. Conjointly with these efforts is a vigorous program to continue developing new NMR methods which will open new and exciting research directions. Our experience with 1H, 13C, 31P, 23Na, and innovative editing schemes in studying in vivo processes gives us a firm grasp of the technical problems and the potential solutions. It also clearly tells us that good NMR equipment is essential for developing state-of-the-art techniques which are applicable for studying in vivo processes. With the new NMR spectrometer, we will be able to implement current NMR techniques and will realize many potentially new ones. These techniques, in turn, will provide us with sensitive means to understand the biochemical events in the various organs and cells. In addition to the intrinsic value of the studies proposed on perfused organs and cells the methods developed on the new spectrometer will be applied, whenever possible, to the studies on whole animals, including humans.